Elfen Lied Lost Diclonius
by Dr. Acula -Calvin
Summary: Ever wonder about the other Diclonius in the facility? This is about a male Diclonius that survived. You must review! Or you can always...DIE!
1. The Nightmare

"Ok move the velocity level up to 10," a man's voice says over an intercom. The sound echoed through a large white room. A boy with shaggy pink hair and horns on his head was chained to the wall, naked. He hangs his head and stares at the ground. All that he wore was a black neck choker. "Level changed Sir," a female's voice says. "Fire," the man replied. A fist sized metal ball stops dead in front of the boys face then drops to the ground. "Up another level and fire," the man says again. The round goes off and hits the boy in the head. Blood splatters on the wall. A man in a white coat runs over to him and puts a stethoscope up to the boy's chest. Just then the man's limbs and head are ripped off. The boy starts to laugh then stops suddenly as he looks up to the window and sees a woman holding a thing he knew too well. The boy started to convulse and shake. "You miss behave like this and this is what you get," the woman said. She switched the intercom off and held down the trigger to the boys shock collar. "Chief Kurama, if he wasn't so important he'd already be dead," the woman said to a man with glasses standing in the back of the room. "Well he is the only male Diclonius ever born Shirakawa," The man replied.

Five years later

"Papa who is that?" Nana asked, as she looked over two her left. The boy was chained to the wall again. He still had the same haircut, but his body filled out more. "That is Calvin. He is a Diclonius just like you," Kurama replied. "I've always been able to sense him I just never new what he looked like," Nana replied. "He isn't a nice Diclonius Nana so don't try to make contact with him ok?" Kurama asked Nana. "I won't Papa, he has a strong hatred for this place, Papa. I can sense that about him," Nana replied. "Well I want you to do your best Nana and if it hurts you let me know ok?" Kurama stated. "I will Papa," Nana replied with a big grin on her face. "Start number 4 on level 15 and number 7 on level 9," a voice rang over the intercom. Suddenly fist sized metal balls shot at both Diclonius. Both dropped right before they hit their heads. "Ok move number 7 up to 11 and move 4 up to 16," the voice yelled. Nana got a worried look on her face. 'I can't block 11, I know I can't,' she thought. Kurama looked away. "Fire," said the man over the intercom. Nana gritted her teeth and braced for impact. Both balls stopped in front of the Diclonius' faces. Nana gasped and looked over at Calvin. She could sense that he stopped hers with his vectors. She smiled a bit and Calvin continued to block all the other ones that came at her.

"That was amazing Nana. You've gotten so much better at controlling your vectors," Kurama said as he unchained her and handed her a towel. Nana looked over at Calvin and saw where he was unable to block them as his levels went higher. He had blood running all over his body. "I didn't block them Papa," Nana said as she looked over and saw Calvin get sprayed with a hose. Kurama looked at her with a puzzled face, "What are you saying Nana?" "Calvin blocked them Papa," Nana replied. Kurama turned just in time to see the man with the hose's head fly off. "Everybody get back his vectors have increased in length," Kurama yelled. "Don't worry Papa they aren't as long as mine, I tested," Nana replied. "Alright everyone stay at least 5 meters away from number 4," Kurama yelled as Shirakawa began to shock Calvin again.

Fifteen Years Ago

"Kurama you're not going to believe this," Kakuzawa said. Kakuzawa held up the Diclonius baby. "It's a boy," Kakuzawa said again. "I'm calling the director," Kurama replied. "Director Kakuzawa please, Yes, Sir it's a boy, understood," Kurama hung up the phone. "So what did my father say?" Kakuzawa asked. "We are bringing the boy back with us. Kill the parents," Kurama said as he carried the baby out of the room. Kakuzawa rolled his eyes, "I'll do it then." Kurama hung his head and the baby started to cry as gunshots came from the other room.

Fifteen Years Later

"Calvin please tell me why you did it. Why did you block those shots for Nana?" Chief Kurama asked Calvin. The Chief stood exactly 5 meters away from Calvin. Calvin was strapped to a table with a helmet over his head. "She needed my help. Nana couldn't have blocked those. These ridiculous tests you put us through are a waste of time. How can you let your own daughter go through all of that? Just to let you know she can't go above level 11, so just prepare for blood next time." Calvin replied calmly. "You won't be testing with Nana anymore Calvin, in fact you won't be having anymore contact with other Diclonius ever," Dr. Takashi butted in. Kurama sat back in his chair. Takashi headed for the door, and then turned. "Take number 4 to the lab, we have special testing for him," he said just before a ballpoint pen shot through his head.

Three weeks later

"I wonder why artificial insemination doesn't work on the subjects?" Shirakawa asked. "I don't know," Chief Kurama replied. "Well I do have a question," Shirakawa stated. "Go ahead," Kurama replied. "How do you get a hold of number 4's semen?" She asked. "Well he won't cooperate and give it to us willingly. We have a machine that attaches itself to Calvin. This machine induces an erection and an ejaculation. We then take his semen and try to induce a pregnancy. All 5 subjects tested negative." Kurama answered. Shirakawa nodded. "Is this process painful to number 4?" She asked. "It's not supposed to be, but Calvin makes it painful by struggling. I know it seems wrong but he is the only male Diclonius ever born. We have to try everything," Kurama paused for a minute. He picks up his phone and dials, "Director Kakuzawa, I have an idea. Try to inseminate a female Diclonius with Calvin's semen. Yes Sir, Good-Bye." "You think that will work?" Shirakawa asked. "We will have to see. We'll have to see," Kurama answered as he pushed up his glasses and left the room.

Two Months Later

"It worked. Number 26 is pregnant. Everything seems to be fine. She is one month along. We told her that if the baby dies from causes other than natural, that we would detonate the bombs inside her," Kurama said. "Does number 4 know?" Shirakawa asked. "No one has told him but I'm sure he senses her and the baby," Kurama replied. Shirakawa took off her glasses and cleaned them. "Wait I thought Diclonius lacked the organs to reproduce?" Shirakawa asked. "That's why we used number 26. She was the only Diclonius born with organs like a human female has," Kurama paused, "You know I wonder if this is right. Forcing a pregnancy on a Diclonius then threatening her life if she tries to kill it," Kurama sighed then looked at a picture of Nana on his desk. "Well they are just monsters, I mean it's been proven that Diclonius only attack humans and no other species," Shirakawa stated.

"So I'm a father," Calvin said to himself. Calvin lay chained to his bed wrapped in a sheet. His eyes glared at the ceiling. "It's number 26, I knew Kurama wouldn't try to use Nana. He's too soft. I must meet with 26 and ask her what she plans to do," He said again. 'It's Lucy's feeding time. I wonder how many guards she will take out today,' Calvin thought. "There we go," he said. Suddenly an alarm goes off and Kurama can be heard over the intercom. "Close the partition don't let her escape," Kurama yells. "Thanks Lucy," Calvin says as the chains around him break off. He unwraps himself in the sheets and runs to the door. Guards run by the window then Calvin peeks out. He uses his vectors to break the glass and open the door from the outside. "I can't be seen or this will never work," he says as he runs down the hall busting out every camera before he runs in front of them. He stops at a partition then pries the door open. "Hello?" he says. "Why are you here and not trying to escape?" a female voice asks. "You know the baby growing in your stomach is from me right?" Calvin asks. "Know I didn't. Well I hope you're not here to kill it because if it dies I die. I have a bomb in each limb and in my chest. They told me if the baby dies from unnatural causes that they would kill me," number 26 replied. Calvin looked down and crept into her room then closed the door behind him. "Do you have a name?" he asked her. Number 26 stepped out of the shadows. She had shoulder length pink hair big innocent pink eyes. "It's Chidori," she replied. "Well Chidori do you want to have this baby?" he asked her. "I think the only reason they keep me around is to have the baby. If it dies there will be no use for me," Chidori replied. "Well then I will give you this," Calvin's vectors came from behind him and went into Chidori. "What are you doing?" she asked frightened. Calvin's vectors withdrew and he smiled, "The bombs inside you are now deactivated." "What that's impossible get a sharp shooter out there now!" Kurama yelled over the intercom. Calvin turned, "Survive and I'll help you escape one day, and then this baby will be given a proper life." Chidori stopped him with her vectors. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you," she said as tears fell from her face. Calvin blushed then hugged back. "We will escape one day, I promise," Calvin said as he headed out the partition and ran back to his room.

One month later

'Well they stopped testing everyone; Nana left, then came back, and is gone again. They are so bent on getting Lucy back that they stopped concentrating on everyone else,' Calvin thought to himself. 'Chidori seems to be ok. I'd like to see her again,' He thought as he sat up in his bed, 'Even though I hate treating these people good, it keeps me out of trouble and I don't have to sleep tied down.' Just then his eyes widened. 'I can't believe it. They are going to use number 35. She's a demon,' he thought. 'Nana won't stand a chance and well I don't know about Lucy. This may be the diversion I need,' he finished.

Later that night

Calvin runs down the hall. He stops at Chidori's door and opens it. "Come, we have to go. Everyone is in a panic. Number 35 is dead along with Kurama and Shirakawa. I can't sense Lucy anymore. All of the humans are scattering. Now is the time," Calvin said as he caught his breath. Chidori smiled and ran out the door and hugged him. "I knew you would always…" Chidori was cut off as her brains splattered on the wall behind her. Blood covered Calvin's face as he turned to see Director Kakuzawa holding a gun with armor piercing rounds. "There is no need to get upset, number 4. I'm doing what needs to be done," he said. Calvin noticed the horns on his head. "You'll never be a Diclonius you son of a bitch," Calvin said as he ran at him. Kakuzawa held up a trigger and pulled it. Calvin stopped and fell to the ground. His body shook and convulsed. "As long as you remain in pain you can't use your vectors," Kakuzawa said as he laughed and pointed the gun at Calvin. Calvin held on to the collar then grinned. "You ever stop to think that we Diclonius made you humans think that so it would make you let your guard down?" Calvin said as the Director's hands were cut off. Calvin ripped of the collar and cut off the Director's feet as he started to run. "Chidori was an innocent girl. There was no need for her to die!" Calvin yelled as he pulled off the Director's horns. "She, She had too. We couldn't…" the Director was cut off by Calvin pulling out his tongue. Calvin continued to destroy the Directors body then he finally just cut of his head. Calvin then picked up Chidori's body and carried her to the reactor room. As he passed by random guards, they just split in half or were decapitated. He set Chidori next to a reactor then messed with the computer. "I have failed you Chidori," he said. 'She had a chance to be happy and I didn't hold true to my promise,' he thought. He kissed Chidori on the forehead then whispered, "I'm sorry." An alarm went off and everyone started to run out of the compound. Calvin ran outside and jumped onto a boat that was passing by the cliff. He killed every human on board just as the compound exploded. The boat was headed for the shore and Calvin passed out on the boat.

Calvin felt the sun on his face and could hear a dog barking. Suddenly the dog started to lick his face. "Wanta come back," a girl yelled. "Mayu where did you go?" another girl called out. Calvin opened his eyes and looked at the dog. The girl gasped and grabbed Wanta. "Nana hurry up I'm over here," the girl said. Nana ran up to Mayu and gasped. A name whispered on her voice, "Calvin." She ran over to Calvin and held his head. "Calvin are you ok? Wake up!" Nana yelled. "Who is that Nana?" Mayu asked. "He's a Diclonius like me," Nana replied. Calvin opened his eyes, "Nana is that you?"

"Yes it's me Calvin are you ok?" Nana replied. "I'll go get Kohta," Mayu said as she took off down the beach. "Where am I?" Calvin asked. "You're on the beach, how did you escape?" Nana said. Calvin had all these flash backs of what happened. He thought of Chidori and the Director and the compound. A tear formed on his cheek and he looked up at Nana. "I will live on," he answered. Just then Kohta and Mayu come running up to Nana and Calvin. Kohta stopped. "Another Diclonius?" he asked. Calvin sat up. "Oh he is a he," Kohta said. "His name is Calvin. He and I come from the same place," Nana replied. Calvin stood and took the pants of dead soldier lying on the beach. "These will do for now," he said. "Are you hungry Calvin?" Nana asked. Calvin's stomach growled. "A little," he responded. "Kohta is it ok if Calvin can come eat dinner with us?" Nana asked. "No Nana I can't do that," Calvin stated. "It's ok, um Calvin is it? I don't mind. My cousin Yuka will be home sometime soon with dinner so lets go," Kohta said as he motioned towards their house. "Yay!" Nana yelled. Calvin huffed but followed them to their home.

'These people sure are friendly. They are letting me take a bath and everything,' Calvin thought to himself as he sat in the bath. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Calvin, you ok in there?" Nana asked from behind the door. "Yeah I'm fine, would you come in here and talk to me?" Calvin asked as he got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself. Nana peeked in blushing. "You are dressed right?" she asked. Calvin laughed. "Yes I have a towel," Nana wiped her brow and walked in. "Nana what do you get out of living in this house?" Calvin asked. Nana paused for a minute then looked down. "I have friends here. I get to live of my own free will. Not having to answer to anyone. I feel safe here with Kohta and Yuka," Nana said with a grin on her face. "This Yuka is she a nice person?" Calvin asked. "Why yes she is," Nana replied. "Calvin I asked Kohta if you could stay here a while, at least until you felt comfortable leaving and well I never got to thank you for that time when you…" Nana said before Calvin cut her off. "Don't worry about it Nana," Calvin said while blushing. Suddenly Wanta started to bark. "We're home," Yuka yelled from the door. Calvin's eyes widened. "Who is that?" he said. "That was Yuka," Nana replied. "No I mean the other g…" he trailed off, his surprise turned to a smile. 'I don't believe it,' he thought. "Well she survived after all," Calvin said aloud.


	2. Kaeda House

Do to popular demand (well not popular, more for closure for myself) I decided to continue on with my Elfen Lied story. This is for Katrina-Chan

------

The days were becoming longer as summer time approached. Life at Kaede House was everything Calvin hoped it would be. Family, friendship, these were all new things that he never knew of until he came to live with Nana and the others. His life had meaning to it now. No more testing, no more experiments; he was finally free of that terrible place.

"Calvin? Are you awake yet?" a familiar voice asked. Nana poked her head into his room to find it empty. His bed was made and his room was clean. 'I wonder where he is?' she thought to herself. She could hear Wanta barking outside so she went to investigate. As she neared the door she noticed that Calvin's shoes were not there. She slipped on her sandals and stepped outside. She smiled at what she saw. "Calvin are you taking Wanta for a walk?" she asked him. Calvin turned and smiled. He had let his hair grow out a little to were it hung over his left eye. "Yes I am. I came out here and the little guy seemed restless so I decided to take him out. I felt like taking a walk anyways," he replied to her. He unhooked Wanta's chain and latched the leash on him. Calvin looked back and Nana. "Care to join me?" he asked her with a smile. Nana blushed a little then nodded in agreement. 'I'm so happy that Calvin is happy. I remember the days when we lived at that horrible place. His life was so terrible and I felt sorry for him,' she thought as they left Kaede House and walked down the stairs. Calvin looked over at Nana and could tell she was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked her. Nana jumped a little then thought of a response. "I was just thinking about Lucy and how well we are living together. In the past we certainly didn't agree on many things, but now it just seems that we are getting along just fine," Nana replied looking up at the birds as they flew over head. Calvin smiled and continued down the sidewalk towards the beach. "Nana can I ask you something?" Calvin asked with a concerned look on his face. "Yes anything Calvin," she replied. "What do you think of me, do you think I'm a bad person?" Nana was shocked at his question but quickly stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Nana staring right into his eyes. "I would never think that you are a bad person Calvin. We all have had our share of experiences, good and bad, but I do remember one thing," Nana responded. Calvin looked away. "What would that be?" he asked. "I remember a long time ago, a kind boy protected me from being injured when I couldn't do it myself. Despite the fact he couldn't protect himself, he still helped me," Nana finished with a heart felt smile. She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. Calvin blushed a little then returned the hug. "Thank you," Nana said softly as a tear fell from her cheek and onto Calvin's shoulder.

Yuka walked to Kohta's door and slid it open. "Kohta?" she asked softly. Kohta looked to his door and replied with finger to his mouth. "Nyu is still sleeping," he whispered. He stood and opened the music box and set it down. He tip toed to the door and closed it. "What is it Yuka?" he asked her. "I'm going to go get groceries, did you want anything?" she asked him. Kohta thought a minute. "Oh yeah, Nana told me that she would like more soumen noodles. Oh and Mayu said that she needed some new hair clips when I talked to her the other day," Kohta replied. Yuka smiled. "Always looking out for everyone else but yourself aren't you Kohta," Yuka stated. Kohta smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'm off, make sure that Calvin helps you fix the roof today," Yuka said as she headed for the door. "I will," Kohta replied. He walked into the kitchen and yawned. 'It's that last day of school for the summer. Mayu should be home soon,' Kohta thought to himself. He opened a cabinet and took out a glass. He filled it with water and took a drink. 'Even though Calvin is new he sure helps out a lot around here,' he thought. Suddenly he could here his music box getting louder. He turned to see Nyu standing there holding it with both hands. She smiled at him and walked over and hugged him. "You're so good to me Kohta even though I'm not deserving of it," she said with her arms wrapped around him. Kohta placed his hands on her cheeks. "Don't say that you're not deserving of anything. No matter what has happened past or present you could never be not deserving of anything. I love you Nyu and that will never change," Kohta said just before his lips met hers. A tear fell from Nyu's cheek as she closed her eyes and fell deeper into the kiss.

"I wonder what Nana is up to right now?" Mayu asked herself as she neared the stairs near Kaede House. She had her school uniform on and carried her bag on her side. "Mayu wait up," Nana yelled from behind as she ran up to her. Mayu smiled and hugged Nana. Calvin caught up to them and Wanta barked with happiness to see Mayu. Mayu bent down and picked him up. "How is my little Wanta today? Were you good for Nana and Calvin?" she asked the dog. Wanta barked and licked her face. The three laughed and continued up the stairs. "So did you learning anything today?" Nana asked her. "Well I did but I don't want to talk about school anymore its summer vacation, which means I get to stay home everyday for a while," Mayu replied. Nana's eyes lit up and she threw her arms in the air. "Yay!" she shouted but one of her prosthetic arms fell off. Mayu and Calvin laughed out loud but Nana didn't think it was funny. She quickly picked it up and reattached it. She stuck out her tongue at both of them. "Come on Nana, it was funny," Calvin said. Nana crossed her arms and looked away. "It's not my fault I have these limbs," she said. Mayu and Calvin both giggled again. Nana made a sad face and let out a whimper. "Don't worry Nana we all love you the same," Mayu replied as they walked through the gate. Calvin took Wanta from Mayu and tied him back to his box. "We're home," shouted Nana as she opened the door, "look who we found!" she finished. Mayu looked around but no one was there. "Hello?" Calvin said. The three could hear someone rustling around in the kitchen area so they went to investigate. As they neared the door Kohta burst though breathing heavily. His shirt was off and his face was red. "Hi guys, welcome home, how was your day Mayu?" he asked her. "It was ok, but what were you doing?" Mayu asked him. "Oh nothing, just cleaning up the kitchen," he replied quickly. Calvin grinned because he knew. "I know what you were doing," Calvin said. Kohta shot him a surprised look. "What do you mean?" Nana asked Calvin. "Why don't you ask Nyu," Calvin replied as Nyu appeared at the door behind Kohta. Kohta turned and blushed. Mayu and Calvin laughed as Nyu gave a big smile to the group. "What? I don't get it," Nana said again. Calvin and Mayu laughed again at Nana. "It's not what you think," Kohta said his face turning redder. Nyu hugged Kohta from behind. Then walked back down the hall to her and Kouta's room. "Really guys, it's not," Kohta said. "Sure it is," Mayu said as she walked upstairs. "What?" Nana asked starting to get angry as she followed Mayu up the stairs. Calvin smiled. "You might want to put a shirt on if we are going to fix the roof. You don't want to get sunburned," Calvin said still grinning from earlier comments. Kohta huffed as he went back into the kitchen and got his shirt.

"I'm home," Yuka said as she walked through the door and took of her sandals. "Welcome home," Nana said as her and Mayu greeted Yuka at the door. "Are you glad that your out of school now Mayu?" Yuma said as they walked to the kitchen. "Very much," Mayu replied. "Me too," Nana added. Yuka smiled as she took the groceries out of the bags. "Where is everyone?" Yuka asked. "Well Nyu is in the bath and Calvin and Kohta are still fixing the roof," Mayu replied as she pointed to the roof. Yuka huffed. "That sounds like Kohta. Waiting till the last minute," Yuka replied. "Are we having soumen noodles?" Nana asked when she saw Yuka lay them on the table. "Yes we are Nana and here are some more hair clips for you Mayu," Yuka said, handing them to her. "Thank you," Mayu replied. "Could you cut these vegetables Nana?" Yuka said, laying them on the table. "Sure," Nana replied. Nana went to a drawer and pulled out the cutting board and a knife. "Stupid thing, work dammit!" Kohta yelled from outside. "You gotta do it like this," Calvin replied. The three girls laugh as they heard pounding on the roof. "I'll be right back," Yuka said with an aggravated look on her face. She marched outside and looked up on the roof. Kohta threw down a hammer and sat down. "You two better not make anymore holes. You're supposed to be fixing it not breaking it," Yuka shouted. Kohta stood up too quickly and lost his balance. As he fell off the roof Yuka screamed. Nyu came running out of the bathroom with a rob on and ran outside. Mayu and Nana quickly followed her. When they got outside they could see Kohta floating slowly to the ground. Calvin stood on the edge of the roof and wiped his forehead. "What happened?" Nyu asked with concern in her voice as she ran over to Kohta. "I don't know. I was falling then I just stopped," Kohta said. Nana looked up at Calvin. "Nice catch," she said to him. Calvin nodded then jumped down to the ground. "You caught me?" Kohta said to him. "Well I couldn't just let you fall," Calvin said with a disappointed look on his face. "I keep forgetting that you guys have those special powers," Yuka said. "I think you should stay away from roofs from now on Kohta I'll finish. Besides you weren't doing it right anyways," Calvin said as he used his vectors to get back on the roof. Kohta's face faulted and everyone else laughed. "Not funny," Kohta said as they all went back inside.

Calvin sat in the bath and washed his hair. He thought about his day then laughed. 'Well this was sure an adventure,' he thought to himself. "Dinners ready!" Nana shouted. He smiled and stood out of the bath and grabbed his towel. He dried his hair when an old memory popped into his head. "Chidori…" he said aloud. 'I'm sorry that your fate was so terrible. One day hopefully I will meet you again,' he thought. "I said dinner is ready!" Nana shouted again. Calvin smiled and dried himself off. He put on his clothes and headed towards the kitchen. He slid open the door and Nana glared at him. "What took so long?" she barked. "I was bathing, I'm sorry," Calvin replied sarcastically as he sat down beside her. Mayu sat on the other side of Nana and Kohta sat in between Yuka and Nyu. "I think we should all say what we are thankful for," Yuka said, "before we start eating. I'll start. I'm thankful for family, and friends." She nudged Kohta. "Oh um I'm thankful for being able to move on and forgive and forget," Kohta said. Nyu smiled. "I'm thankful for second chances," she said as she smiled at Kohta. Mayu thought for a minute. "I'm thankful for the chance to start over and live a happy life," she said. Nana smiled, "I'm thankful that I met you guys and that you took me in and took care of me." Everyone turned their attention to Calvin who looked down. "I'm glad that there are kind people in this world. So many times I just wanted to die. Now I have meaning in life. There are people who care about me and love me. I'm glad that I live with such wonderful people," Calvin said. Everyone smiled and Nana leaned over and hugged him. "One big happy family," Yuka said. They all picked up their chopsticks and started to eat. Calvin took a bite of the soumen noodles. "Wow," he said out loud. "I told you they were good," Nana replied. Calvin thought about everything that had happened to him in his lifetime. He was now in a place that he could call home, and he was happy.


	3. Love

Do you guys like this so far? Lmk..

-------

"**What are you doing?" **a soothing yet threatening voice said.

"What do you mean?" Calvin replied as he floated through a paradox.

"**Kill them!" **the voice replied.

Calvin tossed and turned in his sleep. His moans and thrashing grew louder. Mayu poked her head in. "Is he ok?" Nana asked from behind the door. "No..Chi..dor..i," Calvin mumbled. Nana slowly entered the room. She watched him tangle himself in his blanket. She walked over and sat down beside him. "Chidor..i," Calvin mumbled again. Nana put her hand on his forehead. It was cold and sweaty. 'I had no idea he was this attached to her. I never met Chidori, she must have been a wonderful person,' Nana thought as she looked over Calvin. He was breathing heavy and squinting his eyes. 'It almost seems like he's running from something,' she thought. "Nana is everything ok?" Mayu whispered. Nana turned to answer when Calvin shot straight up in bed. "No!" he screamed. Nana jumped away then looked at him. His eyes reminded her of something she never wanted to see again, Lucy's eyes. "Calvin!" Nana shouted. His eyes closed and he fell back on his bed. His breathing returned to normal and he lay still. Nana didn't understand what had happened but she knew Calvin needed his rest so she fixed his blanket and tip toed out of his room.

Mayu, Nana, Lucy, and Yuka all sat the table. They were eating their breakfast waiting on Kohta and Calvin to join them. Suddenly the door slid open and both Kohta and Calvin stood there with their hair sticking out in all directions. They both had the same tired look on their faces and they both yawned in unison and rubbed the back of their heads. "Welcome to the world sleepy heads," Lucy said to them as they entered the room and sat down. "How are my two handy men today?" Yuka said sarcastically. Kohta and Calvin groaned at the same time. Kohta started to eat his breakfast. "That's good, because I have another job for you guys," Yuka added. Calvin and Kohta's faces faulted. "I need you two to clean up the yard out back. You know trim the bushes, rake the cherry blossom leaves, neaten things up," Yuka added. "Why do we have to do all the labor around here?" Kohta replied. Mayu shook her head because she knew that was the wrong thing to say to Yuka. Yuka shot Kohta a look. "If you don't pull your weight then I won't cook for you!" she shot back. "I'll help," Lucy said as she glared at Yuka. "You don't have to Nyu," Kohta replied. "No I want to help," Lucy replied as she gave a big smile to Kohta.

"Alright lets make this fun," Nana said to Calvin as they entered the backyard. "Why aren't Kohta and Lucy helping?" Calvin asked. "I told them they didn't have to," Nana replied, "don't worry about that though. Ok like I said, lets make this fun. You take those bushes over there and I'll take these, first one finished, wins," Nana replied. She knew Calvin had been upset lately so she wanted to cheer him up. "Go," she yelled as her vectors came out and started hacking away at the bushes. Calvin ran over to his set and starting cutting as well. 'Why can't I forget about her,' Calvin thought as he cut the bushes, 'I mean I miss her so much but at the same time I'm falling in love with Nana. Ah, what am I saying? Nana doesn't like me that way, she has feelings for Mayu.' "I'm winning!" Nana shouted. Calvin turned and looked at her. He smiled because she was right; she was already halfway done. "Not for long," Calvin replied as he sped up. Nana laughed. 'He seems to be cheering up a bit,' she thought. Calvin smiled as he pulled ahead of her. "Hey that's not fair," Nana whined.

Lucy walked up Kohta and pushed him out the door. "I'm getting in the bath now," she said as she slid the door shut. She stripped her clothes and slipped into the hot bath. She dunked her head then rested her head on the edge. 'I'm so thankful that my nightmare is over,' she thought as she rubbed where her horns used to be, 'Many things I won't be able to forget, but I can leave them behind me,' she thought. A soft "Kohta…" escaped her mouth. 'I want to do something special for him. To thank him for being my friend when I was young. I was so alone and so upset went he said that he was leaving. He even forgave me for killing his family. I must do something wonderful for him," she finished. She sunk under the water in deep thought.

Mayu and Yuka washed dishes in the kitchen. "Yuka can I ask you a question?" Mayu said as she dried a dish. "What is it Mayu?" Yuka replied. "How would you tell someone you like them?" Mayu asked. Yuka was shocked at her question. She thought about it for a second then replied, "I would write them a letter, but the best way is to tell them face to face. Who is it that you like?" Yuka finished. Mayu blushed. "Um just some boy at school," she replied. "Ok," Yuka said knowing full well that is was Nana. 'I can't decide, letter or in person? If I write a letter I can slip it under a pillow. If I go in person I might mess up my words,' Mayu's head spun with questions. 'I don't know what to do!' she thought. "I won," Nana said as she entered through the door with Calvin. "No I won," Calvin replied. They both laughed. "You want some water?" Calvin asked Nana as he walked over to the cabinet. "Sure," she replied. Calvin brought her a glass and they laughed about something as they left the room. Mayu sighed as they left and Yuka gave her a concerned look.

"Nyu you done yet?" Kohta said through the bathroom door. It suddenly flew open and Lucy stood there with her robe on and dried her hair with a towel. "Never rush a lady," she said. Kohta smiled and hugged her. "I love you," he said to her. Lucy smiled and threw her arms around him. Their lips met in a kiss. Kohta pulled away. "Come on get dressed we're going out," Lucy's eyes lit up. She ran down the hall to their room and got dressed. 'Wow he's taking me out. I remember the last time we spent the day together. That was the happiest day of my life,' she thought. She slipped on a pair of blue jeans and pulled a short, spaghetti strap, black dress over her head. She ran a brush through her hair then exited the room. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked. "It's a surprise," Kohta replied as he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

Calvin sat alone in the swing in the backyard. By the look on his face his mind was full of thoughts. "What are you thinking about so hard?" Yuka asked as she walked up to him. "It's nothing," he replied. "Care if I sit?" Yuka asked. Calvin shook his head. Yuka sat down, "You know you can come to me with anything. If you need to talk about anything I'm here, no need to hesitate." Calvin nodded and set his face in his hands. Yuka set her hand on his back and started to rub it. She smiled as he looked at her. "Yuka, how would I tell Nana that I love her?" he asked her. Yuka made a funny face. "Well you know how she and Mayu are right?" Yuka asked. "Yeah, forget I asked," he replied. "Don't worry Calvin, people change their minds and I'm sure there is someone out there for you," Yuka replied. Calvin forced a smile. "Everything will be ok," Yuka said to him as she stood and left. Calvin hung his head. 'First Chidori, now Nana,' he thought.

Mayu stood in the hallway outside the bathroom. She paced back and forth then stopped. 'Should I go in their? I have to tell them or I won't have peace,' Mayu thought. She knocked on the door. "Yes?" Nana said. "Nana I'm coming in," Mayu said as she slid open the door. Mayu looked at Nana and smiled. She took off her clothes and joined Nana in the bath. "I figured I would save time before dinner and share a bath with you," Mayu said. "Oh," Nana replied. Mayu looked down then over at Nana again. Their eyes locked and they stared for a moment. "You know Nana I was wondering," Mayu said. "Yes?" Nana replied. Mayu scooted closer over to her. "Do you like me?" Mayu asked quietly. Nana smiled and put her hands on Mayu's cheeks and kissed her lips. Mayu flushed bright red then pulled away. "What's wrong?" Nana asked. Mayu didn't answer. "Isn't that what people do if they like each other?" she asked again. Mayu eye's glistened. She leaned back over and kissed Nana again. Nana put her arms around her and held her close. 'Finally,' Mayu thought as she melted into Nana.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked. Kohta had his hands over her eyes. They were riding on a trolley down a hill. "We're almost there and besides it's a surprise," Kohta said. Lucy's mind raced with ideas. Movies? Dinner? The beach? All these places appeared in her mind. The trolley finally stopped and Lucy smiled big. "Ok watch your step we're almost off," Kohta said to her. They stepped off the trolley and left the station. "Ok open your eyes," Kohta said, taking his hands off her eyes. Lucy opened them and looked around. She smiled then a tear welled up in her eye. "This is… This is…," she muttered. She turned and hugged him. An elephant trumpeted in the background. "It's the zoo we came to all those years ago. I figured we could come back and spend another day together," Kohta said as he returned her hug. Lucy leaned back and kissed him. She wiped her tear and grabbed his hand. "Lets go have fun," she said as she dragged him into the zoo. They visited the giraffe cage and Kohta started to laugh. "I can remember how excited you were to see these animals," Kohta said. Lucy clutched his arm tightly. "Well I had never seen anything like them before," she replied. Lucy spotted to a flavored ice vender and ran over to it. Kohta bought them some and they sat down and ate it. "It's still good," Lucy said as she took a bite. After they finished Kohta lead her to a dirt path near the zoo. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked him. "You'll see," Kohta said smiling as the approached a small brook. Kohta took off his shoes and waded into the water. Lucy smiled and went in too. She danced through the water with a big smile on her face. She turned to Kohta only to be splashed with water. Kohta laughed, as Lucy's face was drenched. Lucy laughed sarcastically, then ran at Kohta and tackled him into the water. They laughed as they sat in the brook, both soaking water. They crawled out and lay on the ground still laughing. Lucy slid over to Kohta and laid on top of him. "Thank you," she said softly. "For what?" Kohta replied. "Everything," she replied. She sat up and straddled him. She took off her soaking wet dress and threw it over on the rock that they laid their clothes out on all those years ago. She leaned down and kissed his chest, making her way back up to his lips. After a long deep kiss she pulled away and smiled. "I'm ready," she said to him. "You sure?" Kohta asked her. She nodded and kissed him again.

Mayu and Nana sat in the sitting room looking at one another. Calvin came dredging through the room and walked upstairs. "Mayu I'll be right back," Nana said as she followed Calvin to his room. "What's wrong Calvin?" Nana asked when she caught up to him. "Nothing I'm not used to," he replied as he plopped down onto his bed. Nana remembered the scene from last night. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you all day today," Nana said. Calvin looked up at the ceiling. "Ya and what would that be?" he replied. "What did you dream about last night?" Calvin gasped a little then looked away. "Nothing, it was nothing," he replied. Nana shook her head. "It had to be something, you were shaking and calling out to Chidori," Nana said again. "I said leave it alone," Calvin replied. Nana's tears welled up. "I don't understand you sometimes," Nana shouted. "You want to know what my dream was? Fine, I killed them, all of them. I killed Yuka, I killed Kohta, I killed Mayu and Lucy; I even killed you Nana," Calvin shouted back. Nana cried out loud and fell to her knees. Calvin pushed open his window with his vectors and jumped out of it.

-----

Any ideas? Just post them in my review, and leaving a review will get you a free I-Pod. Hell no it won't but you should still review plz.


	4. Pain

Disclaimer:sings: oh oh oh I don't own Elfen Lied, though I wish I did. Don't sue me. :holds on the 'me' note:

Now everyone gets to see my writing style…

-----

Calvin stood on Kamakura beach. His feet sinking slowly into the sand each and every time the waves went back out. 'Why?' he asked himself. **"Because they don't love you,"** the voice said. Calvin hung his head. He knew that wasn't true. Nana and the others treated him so well. They welcomed him into Kaede House. They gave him a home, took care of him. 'I don't believe that,' Calvin said. **"Nana doesn't want you. The others just felt sorry for you," **the voice replied. "Shut up!" Calvin shouted. "Are you ok?" a woman said. She walked up to Calvin. He turned to look at her. The woman gasped. "What are those on your head?" she asked him. "Shut up!" Calvin yelled. The woman flew into the air above him. She screamed as she hung over him. 'Why?' he asked himself again just before the woman was torn in half. Her blood drenched his body. He threw her into the ocean and calmly walked down the beach.

Nana sat in Calvin's room still crying. Everyone had made their way to his room as well. "What happened Nana?" Yuka asked her. Nana snuffled. "I don't know. He seemed upset about something and then just left," she replied. "We have to find him before something happens," Lucy said. Everyone looked towards Lucy. "What do you mean something?" Yuka asked her. Lucy hung her head. "I know anytime I was upset about something, I did things I regretted," Lucy said. "Alright, Nyu and Yuka come with me. Nana and Mayu, you two search the beach. They all nodded and went downstairs. 'If he is convinced that he has to kill then we are going to be in trouble,' Lucy thought to herself. "Nana are you ok?" Mayu asked, hugging her. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just worried about Calvin," she replied.

"What the hell?" a police officer said standing on the beach. He stared down at a woman's lower half. "What on earth could have done this?" another officer asked. They both stared with blank expressions on their faces. "Shark?" one of them finally asked. "I doubt a shark did that. It's too clean and there aren't any bite marks," the other replied. "Over here!" another shouted from a little ways down the beach. The other two ran over to see what he was talking about. The third officer pointed to the other half of the woman. One of them put his hand over his mouth and gagged. "It looks like she was torn in half," the third officer said. "Look foot prints," one of them said. They drew their guns and followed them.

"Calvin?" Yuka shouted as they walked down the street. "We've got to hurry, I don't like this," Lucy said. "I'll check from up high," she added as she used her vectors to climb a fire escape on a building. "Calvin where are you?" Yuka yelled again. "I hope he is ok," Kohta said as he looked around. "I'm sure he is, he's probably just upset over Nana," Yuka said. Kohta was surprised. "What do you mean by that?" Kohta asked. "Well earlier today he asked me if I knew how he should tell Nana he liked her. He seemed very upset when I told him that Mayu likes her," Yuka replied. Kohta looked up at Lucy as she scaled from building to building. "Nyu seems worried about him. I think something bad is going to happen," Kohta said as he and Yuka picked up their pace.

"**You're alone anyways, just kill them all,"** the voice said. Calvin glared at the mangled body at his feet. The man's arms and legs were broken in a countless number of spots. "H..el..p," the man uttered before his head was crushed in. **"Yes recreate a world where you will be loved and praised,"** the voice said again. Calvin stepped over the body and continued on. 'Maybe I should. It's so unfair. Why doesn't she love me?' Calvin's mind stirred with these thoughts. It started to rain. The water fell onto him making the blood run out of his hair and down his body. "Hey you stop!" an officer yelled to Calvin. The officers gasped when they saw the man. They ran over to him and held up their guns. Calvin turned to greet them. They saw the blood all over his clothes and face. An officer pulled out his radio, "We need back up. We're out here on…" he was cut off by his head being cut off. The other two officers opened fire, but it was no good. The last thing they saw were Calvin's eyes. Soon Calvin was drenched in their blood as well. "I will kill them," Calvin said, continuing on down the beach.

"Calvin?" Nana shouted as her and Mayu arrived at the beach. "Where do you think he is?" Mayu asked. "I can feel him which means we are close I just can't see him. There, what's that?" Nana said as she ran towards it. They approached the body. Mayu gasped and held her mouth shut. Nana dropped to her knees and started to cry. The man's mangled body confirmed Nana's worst nightmare. 'He's acting like the old Lucy,' she thought. Nana stood and ran down the beach. "Calvin? Calvin?" she cried out but tripped over something. "Are you ok Nana?" Mayu asked her. They looked to see what she tripped over and it was a head. They looked around and found the other bodies of the officers. Nana continued to cry and Mayu didn't know what to think and fainted. Nana ran to her and put her head on her lap. 'Calvin, why are you doing this? What happened that is making you so upset?' she asked herself as the rain poured down on them.

"This isn't working. I'm worried about Calvin," Yuka said. A police car flew by them; it's sirens blaring and lights flashing. Yuka and Kohta looked at each other. "Should we follow it?" Kohta asked. Lucy ran past them after the car. "I guess that's a yes," Kohta answered himself. They chased after the car. "I sense him now, down by the beach!" Lucy shouted as she cut through the woods. It was all Kohta and Yuka could do to keep up. "Nana's there too," Lucy shouted jumping over the rail and onto the sand. She found him laying on the beach. His clothes soaked with blood. He was out cold for some reason. Lucy rolled him over. "Calvin are you ok?" Lucy asked. Suddenly she jumped away, dodging one of his vectors. He grinned then opened his eyes. "Well the great Lucy has come to the rescue huh?" Calvin said as he stood to his feet. "What are you talking about?" Lucy replied. "You've come to kill me, isn't that right. Clearly you can see what I have done, killing innocent people. Remember what they did to you? Can't you remember?" Calvin ranted. "I do remember Calvin. I don't want to but I do remember. All my life I wish I could take back my mistakes. Killing all those people, killing Kohta's family, but I can't. I have to live with those thoughts everyday. The only thing that keeps me alive is the fact that the person that matters to me most forgave me. Of all the people I killed the one that matters most loves me," Lucy said. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Kohta loves me, even though I did so many horrible things to him," she added. Calvin shook his head. "Well no one loves me!" Calvin shouted back. "Calvin stop!" Nana said as she and Mayu ran up. Mayu stopped beside Lucy but Nana continued on. "Nana no," Lucy shouted. Nana stopped and looked at her. Suddenly Nana rose into the air, she choked and gagged. Calvin pulled her to him. "I saved you from those demons who were trying to hurt you. I knew you couldn't block those shots and I protected you. This is how you repay me?" he shouted as he threw Nana to the ground.

"Where did she go?" Kohta said as he and Yuka scrambled through the woods. This way Kohta," Yuka said as she found her way out. They ran down to the beach and saw everyone. "What are you doing?" Kohta yelled as he ran towards them. Nana lay in the sand choking. "Let her go," Lucy said as she balled up her fists. Calvin didn't reply. He was bent on Nana. "Someone do something!" Mayu shouted. Lucy looked around and found one of the officer's sticks. She picked it up with her vectors and through it at Calvin. The stick made contact right on his forehead. His eyes rolled back into his head and Nana stopped choking as he fell into the water. Mayu ran over to Nana and picked up her head. "Nana? Nana? Are you ok?" Mayu asked her as she cried. Nana coughed a little. "I'm ok, is Calvin alright?" she asked. "Don't worry about him," Mayu said as she looked into Nana's eyes. Nana smiled at her then ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm fine, really," Nana said. Mayu bent down and hugged her. "So what do you want to do? Do you think it's safe to take him home with us?" Kohta asked as he walked over to Lucy. She shook her head, "He needs to be watched at all times. He will be out for a while," Lucy replied. Kohta sighed and walked over to Calvin. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder. "Alright everyone lets go home," he said as he carried Calvin back up the beach.

"**Why didn't you kill them?"** the voice said. "I couldn't do it. They are my friends." Calvin replied, as he lay in an empty void. **"They are not your friends," **it said. An image of Chidori flashed in his mind, then an image of her laying against a wall, half her head missing. "Leave me alone!" Calvin shouted.

Calvin opened his eyes. The sunlight peeked through his window. "Glad to see you're awake," Nana said. Calvin was surprised that she even wanted to be near him. "Nana I…" Calvin struggled before the tears came. Nana smiled and replaced the rag. "I know Calvin, I know," She said. Calvin's tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't know what I was thinking, it was like this rage came over me. This voice telling me to kill because no one loves me, no one cares for me, no one wants me around," Calvin said sniffling. He fell back to sleep and Nana smiled because you knew everything was fine. 'Oh Calvin, of course someone loves you. We all love you,' she thought as she went back downstairs.

"He told me that no one loves him or cares for him," Nana said as she approached the group in the sitting room. "Where did he get that idea? We love having him here. He's a great friend and he helps out a lot," Kohta said. "Lets go out and get him something," Mayu said, "to show him that we do care." "Good idea Mayu," Yuka said. "Someone has to stay with him," Lucy said. Yuka bit her lip. "I'll stay," she said. "You sure?" Kohta asked her. "I'll be fine, you guys go," Yuka said. Lucy went with Kohta, Mayu and Nana to get Calvin something to remind him that the care for him.

Yuka walked up the stairs in deep thought. She was a little nervous to be alone with him but she also wanted to be alone with him. She had never got to spend time with him to get to know him. She was always busy doing something, or making something. She slid open his door and slowly entered. 'He looks so peaceful,' she thought as she neared his bed. He mumbled something in his sleep and Yuka froze for a moment. 'Ok calm down Yuka,' she said to herself. She knelt down beside him and set her hand on his cheek. He slowly awoke and his gaze met Yuka's. 'Why am I feeling this?' she thought. Her body was overwhelmed with a warm feeling. Her cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes. She looked back at him when Calvin's hand touched hers. She blushed again. "Thank you," Calvin simply said as he fell back to sleep. Yuka had never looked at Calvin that way before. He was cute but mysterious and dark. She clutched his hand tighter and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't say that someone doesn't love you ever again," she said softly.

-----

I know Calvin's freak out seemed rushed but its necessary for 2 reasons:

I don't really like writing gore unless I have to.

For story to come in the future.

R&R plz I know its rushed but I had to get this chapter out of the way


	5. Discovery

RAWRRRRRRRR!

----------

"It's been two weeks since then," Lucy said to Kohta as they laid together in their bed. "Yeah I think he is doing better," Kohta said. He ran his fingers through Lucy's hair. She smiled and nuzzled his chest. "I was really worried about him," Kohta said. Lucy thought for a moment. "I was too. He reminds me of my little brother," she said. Kohta sat up. "You have a little brother?" he asked in amazement. Lucy looked away. "I had a little brother. He died a long time ago," she replied. "I'm sorry Nyu," Kohta answered. Lucy smiled and kissed Kohta on the cheek. She lay back down and closed her eyes. Kohta laid down and curled up to her and fell asleep.

Yuka poked her head into Calvin's room. 'Every morning he disappears; he cleans his room and makes his bed then leaves,' she thought to herself. "Can I help you?" Calvin said as he walked up behind Yuka. She jumped back is surprise. He smiled at her. "It's ok, I've noticed you've been coming to my room lately these past couple of days," Calvin said to her. Yuka blushed. "I've just wanted to talk to you about some things," she replied. "Well lets take a walk, we can talk then," he said. Yuka smiled and nodded in agreement. They walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. "We're going out Calvin said to Mayu and Lucy. Mayu waved a goodbye. "So what did you want to ask me?" Calvin said to her as they neared the gate. Yuka looked down as she walked. "I just wanted to know how you were feeling?" she asked. Calvin smiled. "I'm ok, I'm feeling much better. Thanks for taking care of me. That was my first cold, I'm glad that experience is over," he said to her. Yuka smiled at him but her expression changed. "You're welcome, but that's not what I was meaning," she said. Calvin turned his gaze to her as they walked. "What were you meaning then?" he asked her. "I was wanting to know how you felt about Nana and Mayu," Yuka replied. Calvin looked away. Yuka knew that she shouldn't be asking that but she wanted to know. "I have come to except that she is with Mayu and that I shouldn't be jealous. Nana is happy with her arrangement and I should be too. If I love her I should want her to be happy right?" Calvin explained. Yuka smiled a little then took his hand. Calvin blushed a little but grasped her hand and continued walking.

"I bet I can figure out what you're thinking," Nana said to Mayu. "Ok," Mayu replied. Nana thought for a minute. "You're thinking that you want to make me something to eat," Nana said while giggling. Mayu laughed. "What would you like?" Mayu replied still giggling. Nana followed her to the kitchen. "Um lets make some soumen noodles," she replied. Mayu smiled. "You really like those don't you?" she asked as she took out the ingredients. Nana nodded. Mayu filled a pot with water and set it on the stove. Nana sat down anxiously at the table. "You want to know what I was really thinking about? I was thinking about the time that you thought that the money was going to get you in your sleep," Mayu said with a big smile on her face. Nana frowned. "That's not funny, and it wasn't fair either. You tricked me," she replied. "Yeah but you were so cute," Mayu said. Nana walked over to Mayu who was stirring the noodles. She hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "So I was cute, which would mean I'm not cute now," Nana said to her. Mayu turned and looked into Nana's eyes. She kissed her softly on the lips the pulled away. "Your always cute Nana," she replied.

Calvin and Yuka entered the house; their hands still locked. "Anybody home?" Yuka asked loudly. Lucy and Kohta walked into the sitting room. "What is it Yuka?" Kohta asked her. "I was thinking that we could all go to the festival since it's in town right now," Yuka replied. Nana came running into the room. "I want go, let's go!" she shouted. "That sounds like fun," Mayu said as she followed behind Nana. "Well come one we don't want to miss anything," Yuka said. Everyone helped lock up the house and walked outside. "What is a festival anyways?" Nana asked. "Well there are lots of things to do there. You can play games and there are a bunch of different places to eat too," Yuka said to her. Nana grinned and locked arms with Mayu. Kohta noticed that Yuka and Calvin were holding hands as they walked. He looked at Lucy then motioned for her to look at them. Lucy smiled and grabbed Kohta's hand as well. "I bet I can win more prizes than you Kohta," Yuka said. "You're on," he replied.

"Wow!" Nana said as the group walked around the festival. Everything was lit up and lots of people walked around. Calvin had put a beanie over his horns and Nana had her hood on. "This is great! What's this stuff?" Nana asked as she ran over to a booth. Mayu giggled. "Those are candy apples, would you like one?" Mayu asked her. Nana grinned. "They look yummy," she said. Mayu bought a two candy apples and gave one to Nana. She bit into and smiled. "These are good!" Nana exclaimed. The group continued down the street and found a booth that had the animal cut outs. Yuka stopped and sat down. "Look Kohta I can do it now," she said as she cut out a cat shaped one. Kohta laughed. "I can remember how frustrated you were when you couldn't do it before," he said. "Mayu and I are going to keep going," Nana said as she dragged Mayu down the street. "Ok meet back here in an hour," Kohta said to them. "Kohta lets go too," Lucy said as she tugged on his arm and smiled. "Ok, we'll all meet back here in an hour," he said as he and Lucy walked off. Yuka smiled because she got to spend time with Calvin. "Where do you want to go?" Yuka asked him. Calvin shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I've never been to one of these before," he replied. Yuka thought for a minute. "I know lets go ride the boats, over by the lake," she said smiling. Calvin nodded and Yuka grabbed his arm and walked with him towards the boats.

"Where is everyone?" Mayu said as they waited by the booth. "I'm getting cold Mayu," Nana said as she shivered next to her. Mayu latched onto Nana to keep her warm. Lucy and Kohta walked up to them. "Sorry we are late," Kohta said. Mayu gave him a suspicious grin. Kohta blushed and Lucy kissed him on the cheek. "Where are Yuka and Calvin?" Mayu asked them. "I haven't seen them," Kohta replied. "They are on their way," Lucy said. "How can you tell?" Kohta asked her. She gave him a disappointed look. "Oh yeah I forgot you can sense each other," he replied. Just then Calvin and Yuka came around the corner laughing. Their hands were locked together. "Are they together now?" Mayu whispered. "I haven't heard anything," Kohta replied to her. "Hey guys, sorry we're late the boat ride took longer than we thought it would," Calvin said. Kohta looked at Yuka. She seemed happier than he had seen her in a long time. They all headed towards the gate and into the street.

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna stop here and get a drink," Kohta said to the group as he walked into a small store. They all went inside and looked around. Calvin had picked up a bag of chips when he saw Yuka looking at him from the other side of the isle. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a while. Kohta found his drink and walked up the counter when the man behind him in line put a gun to his head. "Everybody play nice and no one gets hurt," the man said. Calvin's gaze averted to the man with the gun. He could see that Lucy was already about to respond. "No give me all…" the man said just before he was thrown to the ground. Lucy held him down with her vectors. "Don't ever come near Kohta again do you understand me?" she said to the man as she stared down at him. The man didn't know what was going on but he nodded an agreement. Lucy picked him up and threw him across the store. "Lets go," she said firmly. The others followed her and Kohta out of the store.

"I would have probably killed him," Calvin said to Lucy, as they stood in the kitchen alone. Lucy looked down. "I more than likely would have, but I made a promise to Kohta that I wouldn't kill anymore," Lucy replied. Calvin looked down too. "Lucy can I ask you a question?" he said to her. Lucy sat at the table. "Sure Calvin, go ahead," she replied as she drank from her glass. Calvin joined her at the table. "Do you ever get the urge to kill anymore?" Lucy was shocked by his question. "Not anymore Calvin, why do you ask that?" she said to him. "Well anytime something happens that I can't deal with I feel like destroying it. Weather it be a person or not," he replied laying his head on the table. Lucy lifted his head. "That will all pass Calvin, you shouldn't worry about it. The more you worry about it the harder it is to overcome it," she said. Calvin smiled. Kohta entered the room and sat beside Calvin. "I need to know something Calvin," Kohta said, "are you and Yuka together?" Calvin blushed then shrugged. "I think so, but I'm not sure," Calvin replied. "Ok I was wondering because you two were holding hands at the festival," Kohta said. Calvin blushed again. "If you like her tell her," Lucy said to him. Calvin thought for a moment. 'Should I tell her how I feel?' he thought.

Yuka sat alone in the backyard. She had her robe on and was drink a cup of tea. 'I wonder if he likes me?' Yuka asked herself. She knew he had had feelings for Nana and that she didn't want hinder them. At the same time she knew how Mayu felt for Nana, but what about her. What about her feelings? Didn't they matter to anyone? A tear fell from her cheek as she looked up at the moon. "Yuka are you out here?" Calvin asked, poking his head through a window. Yuka quickly wiped her cheek. "Yeah I'm here," she replied cheerfully. Calvin came out and sat beside her. She smiled and leaned against him. He blushed a little then put his arm around her. "Calvin do you like me," Yuka blurted out. Calvin hugged her tighter. She looked up at him and met his eyes. "You know Yuka I never thought over you that way," he said to her. Yuka's expression changed and she looked back down. Calvin lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "Until now that is," he said with a smile. Yuka blushed and kissed him. Calvin's eyes widened but he kissed her back. Yuka pulled away then sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around him. She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him. She was happy. Finally she had found love. Wanta barked in the background as Calvin lay on his back with Yuka on top of him. He kissed her deeply and rolled on top of her.

"Is someone here?" Mayu asked as she walked downstairs. Wanta was barking uncontrollably from outside the door. Mayu made her way to the door and opened it. Three men in suits stood there. "Hello young lady, I'm Detective Ginji from the Kamakura police department. We are investigating the murders of fellow officers from this area. Do you know anything about it?" one of the men said to Mayu. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "No sir I haven't heard anything," she replied. "Thank you, oh one more thing. Have you seen this man around?" the man said again. He held up a hand sketch of Calvin. It looked exactly like him; it even had the horns. Mayu put her hands to her mouth. Yuka and Calvin came running down the hall. They laughed and kissed each other. Calvin poked his head around the corner. "Who's here Mayu?" he asked when he saw the three men. His gaze met with theirs. "It's him," the man in the suit said as he drew his gun.

--------

DUN DUN DUN!


	6. The Awakening

To all my friends from "The Second HeartBeat forum" who have stuck with this journey; I thank you and I give you…the last chapter.

------

"Mayu get back!" Calvin yelled as he charged for the men at the door. Calvin pushed Mayu out of the way with his vectors and ran past the men. "He's making an escape! Don't let him get away!" one of the men said as he started to chase him. Another man grabbed his radio. "Deploy S.A.T. teams in this area. We need to keep this contained," he said. 'How did they know I was at the Kaede House? Was it the people I killed two weeks ago?' Calvin thought to himself. The images of the bodies on the beach flashed into his mind as he ran down the street. He runs through an intersection and is nearly hit by a car. He jumps over it and continues to run on foot. 'I've got to lure them away from the others. Hopefully they don't know that Lucy and Nana are there.' He rounds a corner as the men start to open fire on him.

"Mayu, Yuka what happened?" Kohta asked them. "Kohta I want you to stay here," Lucy said resolutely. "Why? What do you mean?" Kohta asked her. "Stay with the others, I've got to go help him," Lucy said as she chased after Calvin. "These police men or whatever had a hand drawn picture of him. Someone must have seen him some place," Mayu uttered out. Her and Yuka sat on the floor crying. "What is happening?" Nana asked Kohta as she entered the room. "Someone is after Calvin and Lucy chased after him," Kohta replied as he sat down. "I'll go help him too," Nana said. "No please stay Nana," Mayu cried out as she tugged on Nana's dress.

Calvin uses his vectors to launch himself over a fence. He glides through the air and lands on the roof of a house. He crouched down and hid in the shadows. The men continued down the street then stopped. "Damn, we lost him," one of them said. Two helicopters flew over and stopped above Calvin. Suddenly a spotlight shined down on him and machine guns opened fire. Calvin jumped from the rooftop and ran across the street into another homes backyard. Forty S.A.T. members scaled down from the choppers on ropes and followed Calvin on foot. 'They must want me really bad,' Calvin said as he cleared the fence of the next-door neighbors house.

"That's one hell of a party for one Diclonius," a man riding in one of the helicopters said. He was dressed in a suit and tie. "Well Mr. Harada, it's necessary to make sure we catch him. It doesn't matter if we make the headlines of the newspaper tomorrow. What matters is that we destroy this monster before it infects the human race," a man in a white coat replied to Harada. "I guess your right, do you think we will have to use Eve?" Harada asked. "I can make the call," the man with the white coat said as he held up his phone. Harada noticed that Calvin was taking out the S.A.T. members that caught up to him. Harada looked around then nodded. "Do it," he said. The white-coated man dialed his phone and waited for an answer. "Hello? Yes this is Shimabara. He's headed for the bridge. Meet us there, and bring Eve," he said as the helicopter followed the chase.

Calvin neared the bridge and saw Lucy standing there. She grabbed him by the shirt. "What do they want with you?" she asked him, frustrated. Calvin pulled himself away. "I don't know, they probably know about those people I killed two weeks ago. They had a sketch of me," Calvin responded as the helicopters landed on opposite sides of them on the bridge. Lucy and Calvin's eyes widened as they both looked out over the ocean at a far away approaching helicopter. "Do you feel her?" Calvin asked Lucy just as S.A.T. members poured out of the helicopters. "I've never sensed her before," Lucy replied. "Fire!" one of the soldiers shouted. Calvin and Lucy quickly turned their attention to the S.A.T. teams and split up. Calvin ran to his right and Lucy ran to her left. Calvin tore into his victim's bodies like a lion would to a zebra. Their gunfire did nothing but slow the inevitable. He picked up the helicopter and threw it over the bridge. When he turned to see Lucy he noticed that she wasn't kill the S.A.T. members, she was throwing them off the bridge. "We should get ready, its almost here," Calvin said, looking at the approaching helicopter.

"So what is the target?" a young woman said as she rode a helicopter. She had short green face forming hair, blood red eyes, and she was dressed in a soldier's uniform. "You must destroy these two Diclonius," a man in the helicopter said. He held up pictures of Lucy and Calvin. "Diclonius huh? I love fighting Diclonius. They always give me a challenge," the young woman said again. She strapped a belt of grenades around her and smiled as she opened the hatch. "Eve are you not taking a gun?" the man said to her. "I won't need it," Eve replied. The helicopter hovered over the bridge and Eve jumped out.

"Let's go this way," Kohta said to Nana as they ran towards the highway. Nana stopped, her eyes widened. 'What is this? Who is she?' Nana thought. Kohta stopped and ran back to her. "What is it Nana?" he asked. "There's another Diclonius with them," she replied. Kohta was shocked to here what Nana was saying. "We have to hurry," Nana said as she took off towards the bridge. Kohta followed her down the street. 'Please be safe Nyu,' Kohta thought as her ran.

Eve landed in front of Calvin and Lucy. Calvin wiped blood from his eyes. "Who are you?" Lucy asked her. Eve smiled. "What does it matter who I am? I'm not one for introductions," Eve said with a smile. "Don't play games," Calvin yelled. 'She doesn't have horns,' Lucy thought. Eve shrugged. "Fine I will introduce myself. I am Eve; I take care of the dirty work for this organization. I have been killing your kind all over this area," Eve said. Calvin shook his head and ran at her. "Wait Calvin!" Lucy shouted. Calvin ignored Lucy and sent his vectors after Eve. She smiled and sent hers after Calvin. He stopped her vectors with his but was swatted away and went flying into the guardrail. "Calvin!" Lucy shouted. Lucy ran over to him. "Are you ok?" she asked him. "Yeah I'm ok. Be careful she has more than four vectors," Calvin responded. Lucy helped him to his feet. "Alright we have to help each other, so we'll coordinate our attacks," Lucy said. Suddenly Eve started pulling grenades off her belt with her vectors a flung them at Calvin and Lucy. Lucy picked up Calvin and threw him out of the way and then jumped towards Eve. The grenades exploded behind her as she landed. Eve sent her vectors after Lucy and picked her up. Lucy screamed and hung upside down. "Well now all I have to do is hold you up out of the reach of your vectors and I'll be fine," Eve laughed maniaclly. "Put her down," Calvin shouted. Eve turn her attention to him. Lucy tried to make her vectors reach but it was no use. She noticed a light flickering above her and saw a street lamp. She grabbed the light with her vectors and threw it at Eve. The light crashed into Eve's head and she released Lucy. Calvin ran at Eve and pulled off one of her arms. Eve cried out in pain and swung a vector at Lucy and knocked her over the bridge. Calvin looked towards Lucy then grabbed at his throat. "Are you ready to die?" Eve said to him as she punched him repeatedly with her vectors. Calvin started to spit blood. Dozens of memories and past experiences race through his mind. 'I'm sorry Nana for everything I put you through. Kohta thank you so much for letting me stay with you in that house. Yuka I'm sorry I didn't get to spend time with you,' Calvin thought to himself. Eve flung him into the air and smashed him down onto the bridge. More blood came from Calvin's mouth. His head started to blood as well. "This is what I live for," Eve shouted as she smashed him into the bridge again. "Yuka…" escaped Calvin's mouth as he went silent. Eve stopped. She walked over to him still holding him down with her vectors. "Is my fun over yet?" she asked him. He opened his eyes, "We aren't the monsters. People like you are," Calvin muttered. Eve growled and grabbed his limbs and pulled in every direction. "Calvin! Lucy!" Kohta shouted as he and Nana arrived on the bridge. Eve turned to them then was smashed in the face by Lucy's feet. Calvin grabbed Eve's legs the torn them off. Eve's body went flying into the guardrail. Nana ran up to Calvin and knelt beside him. "Are you ok?" she asked as she lifted his head up. Calvin coughed and sat up. "I hurt…everywhere," Calvin replied with a smile. Nana hugged him tight and Kohta ran over to Lucy. "Nyu are you alright?" Kohta asked, hugging her. Lucy nodded. "Can you move?" Nana asked Calvin. Calvin eased himself to his feet and held himself up by his vectors. "I'll manage," Calvin said smiling. They all let out a relieved chuckle. "You think you've one don't you!" Director Harada shouted from a distance. He smashed down a trigger that he held in his hand. A high-pitched squeal came from Eve's body. Calvin froze because he knew what it was. Kohta shielded Lucy. Suddenly the bridge was ignited into a ball of fire and was completely destroyed.

Calvin awoke to a void of darkness. He tried to reopen his eyes but it was still dark. His face felt cold. He tried to move his arm to check his face but he couldn't. His torso was wrapped in a suit of some kind. His head was encased in a metal helmet. He shook his head. 'I would gave anything for that to happen,' he muttered to himself. His body was strapped to a table that hung vertically in the air. The lights in his room came on. "Number 4, are you awake?" Shirakawa asked over the intercom. Calvin moved his head. "Number 4 it's time for your testing to begin," she said again into the intercom. Calvin's mask locks released and it fell to the ground. He hung his head as the table was lowered to the ground. "Alright number 4 don't do anything stupid," Shirakawa said as she entered the room. Guards surrounded Calvin. 'Just once in my life could there be a happy moment?' Calvin thought as he decapitated his first guard for the day.

Das Ende

---------

Again thanks for reading and reviewing. Remember I love every one of you all. Expect another story…


End file.
